Close and Unattainable
by Cameron Mica Boyce
Summary: A wonderful story of a boy, caught up in his emotions, running from his feelings. Carlos catches Chad's fancy, but Chad doesn't want to accept his feelings, and tries to avoid them at Carlos's expense. Chadlos. Rated M some sexy reasons you'll find out if you choose to read. Kjay15 (/u/5698841/kjay15) gets credit for the general idea!
1. Chapter 1

Chad had been super excited about the children from the Isle of the Lost coming to stay in Auradon. He couldn't wait to meet the new faces. Perhaps there would be a beautiful girl whom he could charm the pants of off, quite literally.

But the descendants of villains were not at all as Chad had expected. He knew things were different on the Isle, but he hadn't dreamed that the four teenagers would stand out quite so sorely in this new setting. He stood off to the side of Ben, Audrey, and Fairy Godmother, watching the greeting.

The first one he noticed had deep purple hair. She was pretty, but Chad took note of some other things: for example, judging by her posture and facial expressions, she would definitely be more trouble than her pretty face was worth.

Chad shifted his eyes toward the next girl, absolutely beautiful and with soft blue hair. Chad studied her carefully and liked what he saw, but she was tall, too tall for Chad. What's more, she seemed a little bit ditsy. As Chad played that part as well, he knew he needed a more down-to-earth love interest, one who might even be known as, 'smart.'

Somewhat disappointed that he wasn't interested in the female transfer students, Chad did a once over of the first boy. Long dark hair, muscular, obviously a player. Then his eyes finally found the youngest of the four.

He first noticed the chocolate plastered around the boy's mouth and sticking to his fingers. He had a rather childish look on his face, as if he'd been caught stealing cookies. Chad was feeling a way, but he didn't know what way it was.

That night Chad headed into Jay and Carlos's room to introduce himself. He was hoping the new guys would try out for the Tourney team.

Sounds of a video game emanated from behind the closed door, and Chad ginned to himself before knocking. The electronic noise stopped immediately and the door swung open a moment later, revealing Carlos with a rather nervous look on his freckled face.

"I'm Chad," said Chad as he walked in, looking around. He had helped orchestrate the setup of the bedroom so as to make the guys feel more welcome, and it had turned out well.

"Carlos. Jay isn't in here." He introduced himself hesitantly, sitting down on his bed.

Suddenly Chad saw himself in his mind's eye walking over to the younger boy and kissing him hard. His face flushed red at the thought and he stammered out loud, "Just wanted to meet you. See you around."

And with that, Chad practically fled from the room.

Chad lay on his bed, mentally replaying his encounter with Carlos over and over again. Chad had imagined himself doing crazy things before, and he had done many of them. But never had he ever _wanted_ so badly to kiss anyone, let alone a boy.

This was not who he was. He wouldn't let it be. Chad couldn't be… that way; his parents would kill him, his friends would leave him, and he'd never be able to look Carlos in the face again.

Surely Chad was just confusing his feelings for something they weren't. Carlos was a little guy, and Chad had a kind heart. He wanted to do everything he could to protect the kid and make sure he was feeling at home. But Carlos was just so… vulnerable looking.

Which was a major part of the problem. Had Chad caught the feelings for, say, Ben, or even Jay, he would have been up front about it. But Carlos seemed so breakable, and Chad didn't want to break him. Carlos was straight, and he was young. Chad didn't want to take advantage of him.

He knew other people would try. Audrey, for one, had given him a very personal stare down today. Who could blame her, though? Carlos was a remarkably attractive guy. Chad wanted to be the one to keep people from hurting Carlos.

Besides, whatever he was feeling was temporary, and he had to fight it until it disappeared. But Carlos's freckles sprang back into his thoughts, perfectly placed across his nose and cheeks. Chad smacked himself in the forehead four times before pulling his pillow over his head and closing his eyes for the night.

The next day Carlos stood awkwardly at the front of the chemistry classroom, not knowing where to sit. Chad was being careful to not look at him lest he become lost in those deep eyes and never be able to detach himself from their depths. He heard the teacher say, "You can sit by Chad."

As Carlos sat down inches away, Chad could feel his heartbeat quicken in his chest. He hated it. He hated that Carlos made him feel this way. He hated Carlos. He needed to get rid of him as soon as possible so that he wouldn't forever bare the scars of an unrequited love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. It's football season, so I have time for, like, nothing. But here it is!**

Carlos hurried along one of the many marble floored hallway of Auradon Prep, trying to find his friends. Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bathroom. Carlos had to crane his neck upwards to identify the six foot five African American boy who had taken him there. Carlos cocked his head to the right, waiting for an explanation.

Jean-Claude, the son of Princess Tiana and Price Naveen, was one of the stars of the tourney team, and Carlos knew him pretty well. Jean-Claude leaned down close to the freckled fourteen year old, close enough for Carlos to smell the older boy's cologne. When he spoke, his voice was lustful and he said, "Please, let's get dirty. I've wanted to fuck you ever since you first came."

Carlos has no idea in heaven what "fuck" meant (he would have to ask Jay later), but he did know that he didn't want to get dirty. So he smiled politely and said, "I'm good. Maybe another time," and left the room.

It was funny, he thought. Audrey had said something similar the night before. She had come into his room shortly after Chad had left and told him that she wanted his dick. Once again, Carlos didn't know what "dick" meant. Audrey had looked rather confused and then visibly upset before storming off. Hey, that reminded Carlos to ask Jay what a dick was. He had forgotten to ask.

Lost in his thoughts, Carlos walked right into Ben as they both turned a corner. "Oh hey, I was looking for you," Ben said. "I got you something." The blonde haired boy pulled a phone out of his pocket and handed it to the interested kid. Ben chuckled at Carlos's childish fascination and said, "Well, I figured you needed something to watch porn on."

Carlos was really getting tired of people using words he didn't know, so he decided to be straight-up with the prince. "What does fuck, dick, and porn mean?" he asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

Ben laughed as if Carlos had said something funny before pausing and saying, "Wait, are you serious?" Carlos felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment as he nodded. What was he missing out on? "Do you even jack off?" Carlos shook his head, more confused than ever. Ben had stopped laughing and just shook his head with a smile. "I'd tell you, but right now we haven't got the time." He laughed again, realizing something. "Chad doesn't have any classes after lunch. I'll text him and tell him to find you and teach you." With that, Ben disappeared down the hallway, leaving Carlos completely bewildered and still embarrassed.

Chad was sitting out in the courtyard with some of the guys when he got the text from Ben. He hugged his knees to his chest to hid the boner he had suddenly acquired and texted back, "y don't u do it?" The response was that the price was busy. L. O. L. Of course he was. He wasn't busy when he needed an answer to a homework question, but he was now.

Chad flexed his arm muscle for sixty seconds in order to get his hard on to die down. Then he headed over to where Carlos was sitting with Mal, Evie, and Jay. He told Carlos to come with him and the kid obeyed without question.

Like a puppy.

 **Don't hate me! I bet y'all are gonna LOOOOVE the next chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really, really sorry for the wait. Btw, I don't own any of this stuff.**

Carlos followed Chad through the maze of castle corridors and finally into Chad's bedroom. Chad took a seat on his bed and looked at Carlos expectantly. It took a while for the little guy to realize he was supposed to sit next to Chad.

Once Carlos had done so, the older of the two took out his phone. Before turning it on, however, he turned to look at Carlos. Since he didn't know where to begin, he decided to begin at the beginning.

"So, Ben said you're even more innocent than you seem," Chad stated.

Carlos bit his lip. "Apparently. Can you please just tell me what I need to know? I have a biology test I need to study for."

It was Chad's turn to bite his lip. He didn't want to let go of this opportunity. "I'd rather show you," he said, somewhat nervously.

But Carlos had a very bad feeling about all of this. Something told him he didn't want to know what he would learn in this room. In addition, Chad made Carlos uncomfortable. For some reason Cruella's son felt as if he should always face Chad and never let him see his back.

"Tell me about all these things first, and then you can show me, depending on what they are." He said defiantly.

Chad sighed deeply. In all honestly, he really wanted to get into Carlos's pants, but the younger boy looked resolved to learn today's lessons verbally. Chad only hoped that what he had to say would appeal to this kid's teenage hormones and leave him wanting a demonstration. So he began.

"Do you know what sex is?" he asked plainly. Carlos thought for a moment before admitting, "Not exactly. But my mom always says, 'The sex sure wasn't worth you!'"

Chad raised his eyebrows slightly; that was terrible!

"Well," he said matter-of-fact-ly, "Sex is how a man and a woman make babies. It's really just the guy putting his dick into the girl's pussy."

Carlos cocked his head to the side and asked, "Dick?" Chad put his head in his hands, exasperated, before responding, "It's that thing between your legs. All guys have one. Girls have something else called a pussy. The guy puts his dick in the girl's pussy, and it feels REALLY good for both of them."

Carlos had a slightly pale expression as he contemplated what he was hearing. But his cheeks were reddish; he was blushing. Chad took note of this as he continued, "Guys can make their dicks feel good without a girl though. It's called jacking off..." He trailed off as an idea occured to him and he waited for Carlos's response.

"What's that?" Carlos asked curiously. Chad had him right where he wanted him.

"Well," he said, feigning hesitation. "It's not something I can explain. I'll have to show you." Not bothering to wait for permission, Chad pulled his limp dick out of his pants and started paying with it. Carlos gasped in both shock and horror.

"You have to get it hard first. To do that, just play with your cock and think of someone naked." By the time he had finished his statement, his penis was as large and hard as it could get.

Chad was very proud of his junk. He had a long, cut penis. It was 7 1/2 inches the last time he measured, and he was barely seventeen years old. The head of his cock was quite a bit bigger and pinker than the shaft. A couple of veins ran up the hot length. He shaved his balls.

Carlos was still starring, his dark eyes as huge as dinner plates. Chad turned to him and offered a smile. "Try it! It feels amazing!"

Poor Carlos blanched. "I don't know..." he stuttered. "This seems like something to be done in private."

This was not going very well for Chad. He didn't know why he had ever thought they'd enter this room and Carlos would be bending over within the next five minutes. From the looks of things, Carlos was in fact very straight.

Chad tried a different approach. "You know what kissing is, don't you?" he asked sardonically.

Carlos looked to the left and then back at Chad and said, "Duh."

"What about French kissing?" Chad inquired further.

"No," Carlos admitted hesitantly. After discovering the meaning of 'jacking off,' he wasn't so sure he wanted to hear anything Chad had to say.

Besides, the way Chad looked at him made him really, really uncomfortable.

Chad stood up and put his cock away back in his pants. But he fully intended to bring it out again. "I'm sorry, Carlos, but I really just can't explain it. I'm gonna have to show you."

Chad forcefully grabbed Carlos's soft face and pressed his lips against those of the younger boy. He just couldn't take it anymore. He shoved his tongue down Carlos's throat and pushed him onto his back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, it has been freakishly long since I updated. Oh well, it's here now. I only posted it because of all the wonderful feedback I** **received, and if you want any more, post some more reviews. I think this chapter will satisfy everyone, btw. Also, I don't own any of this stuff.**

Carlos did know a thing or two about sex, though he didn't know it was called that. All his life, Cruella had been beating the living shit out of him. But one day she didn't.

Carlos was twelve at the time. Cruella opened the door for a man who handed her some money. Cruella counted it (she was such a greedy woman) and then left, saying she'd be back in an hour.

As soon as Cruella was gone, the man approached Carlos, who backed away. But in a millisecond the man lunged at his victim, grabbing him by the arm with a steel grip. He threw Carlos onto his stomach and positioned himself on top of the boy, licking his neck. Carlos tried to fight it, but the man was violent and unrelenting. Unable to do anything but bite his lip, Carlos endured a terribly brutal raping that day.

And it wasn't the first time. Word spread, and Carlos unwillingly became a prostitute. Several times a day, his body would be used for sex. But he didn't care.

Granted, he hated it. But he had always hated his life. It was just something that happened to him. Evie was the only one who ever knew; she just always knew that kind of thing. When she asked him about what was happening, he told her that no, he didn't like it; but no, there was nothing he could do about it. Evie understood that there was nothing she could do, either.

Clearly he didn't understand just how wrong his situation was, but Evie didn't have the heart to tell him. It wouldn't have changed anything anyways.

Carlos did not know that the men were using him for pleasure. He thought they just did it to hurt him, hired by his mother to inflect new pains she herself could not. Carlos knew nothing of sexual pleasure.

Oh, but how he hated what was done to him.

When he came to Auradon, Carlos assumed that his sexual abuse was just another horror of the Isle, and could not happen here. So he let his guard down.

He should have known Chad was just planning on hurting him the moment he pulled out his penis. But now, it was too late. Chad was already on top of him, and Carlos did what he always did: nothing.

Chad hungrily bit at Carlos's mouth, raking his fingernails through the younger boys hair, then down his chest, over his abs, and down to his hips and thighs. Carlos writhed.

Chad paused for a moment to take of his shirt, which he threw across the floor. Before descending back on top Carlos, Chad pulled down his pants as well, leaving him in nothing but a white jockstrap. Carlos was still fully clothed.

Chad wanted to change that.

He took Carlos's lack of protest as a sign that he was okay with it. Not bothering to be gentle, the older of the two ripped off the younger boy's shirt, then his shorts. Perhaps Chad would have noticed all the scars and burns mixed in with the freckles on the exposed chest in front of him if he had not had all his focus on Carlos's black briefs.

With a rip and a hardly audible yelp, Chad threw the briefs across the room and, finally, looked down on a naked Carlos.

Carlos was so fucking beautiful.

A barely visible trail of hair led down from Carlos's lower abs and down past his v line (which was godly). The trail grew thicker then till it was a metaphorical bush sitting above the real prize. Normally Chad would disapprove of unshaven meat, but Carlos's pubes were only dark at the root, and white at the tips. It was fucking beautiful.

And there under his pubes lay his junk. He wasn't hard, he was too used to being touched for it to arouse him. Nevertheless, he was large. And thick.

His penis was darker in tone than his surrounding skin, except the head of it, which was pink. Carlos's piss slit rather prominent. Freckles dusted the shaft and the whisky remains of his happy trail grew from his round ball sack. His soft dick rested on top of his balls.

It was fucking beautiful.

Carlos was confused as to why Chad seemed interested in his front side and not his back side. But the confusion was replaced with frantic panic and wonderful pleasure when Chad cupped Carlos's ball sack in his hand and lifted the soft dick from its resting position. It was heavy. Chad squeezed it.

Then he remembered himself and rubbed what was in his jockstrap. Chad wanted to milk this opportunity for all it was worth and before pulling the jockstrap down, he straddled Carlos's face.

Chads hairy ass descended on Carlos. Chad groaned and wiggled until Carlos's nose was stuck between the older boys ass cheeks and pressing up against the thin white strip of fabric of the jock strap. As Chad rolled his hips and slapped his own ass, Carlos's nose pressed the fabric against Chad's sensitive pink hole.

Then Chad was up and the jock strap was down. He grabbed Carlos's ankles and lifted them up high.

Carlos closed his eyes and waited for the paint. But instead if something thick and hard, Carlos felt something wet. He opened his eyes to see Chad's face planted against the younger boy's ass. The wet thing that felt so strange (but... not painful) must be Chad's tongue!

The ass Chad was eating could not be described in a way that would do it justice. It was muscular, but not overly so, still soft. There was hair on it, especially around the hole itself.

Carlos's boy hole was small, but once Chad had spread Carlos's juicy ass cheeks apart, the hole was all he could focus on. It was pink, moist, warm, ... Chad's tongue pushed deeper. Chad's hand was feverishly tugging his rock hard erection. As Chad switched his angle slightly, Carlos's penis changed position from resting atop his balls to resting in his abs.

Chad took his right hand and slid his pointer finger into the tight entrance to Carlos's body. Chad then moved his hand and put the same finger that had been inside Carlos into his own butt. Although Chad was a top, he couldn't help touching his own hole to see what it had felt like for Carlos. Chad loved it.

Chad added a second finger to his own opening and his dick twitched. He couldn't wait any longer. He used his left and to angle his tool while his right hand stayed in his ass, and Chad plunged inside Carlos.

Since Chad wasn't very wide, Carlos's pain was bearable. But Chad WAS long, and he was in so deep that his low hanging balls were touching Carlos's butt. He pulled out, then shoved in. Chad's balls made a slapping sound at each thrust.

The older boy took his fingers out of his butt hole and used the same fingers to fondle Carlos's junk. For the first time in years, Carlos began to support a semi.

But he never became fully hard, for at that moment Chad could not hold off any longer. With a guttural cry, he released himself into the boy underneath him. He felt his own cum sliding along his shaft as he made a few last thrusts. Then, when he pulled it out, there was a loud squishing noise followed by a pop.

Carlos just lay there.

Chad pulled his jockstrap over his softened cock and stepped into his jeans. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on over his head as he left the room.

He didn't know why he left, he just knew he could't stay.

Carlos rolled over onto his stomach once he was alone and stood up. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror at a sick, sick, disgusting boy who had just _almost_ ENJOYED his own TORTURE. He gathered his clothes and went back to his own room where he immediately got into the shower.

His tears were unnoticeable mixed into the water cascading from the shower head and down his scarred body. A long time ago his mother had etched the word 'cunt' into the Carlos's right shoulder. It was very small, just about three inches in length, and it was surrounded by other cuts and burns.

He didn't know what it meant, but he absentmindedly fan his fingers over the letters as the water began to grow cold. He hated Chad for bringing the horrors of his past to him here in Auradon. He exited the shower and got dressed before heading off to find the one person who he wanted to talk to: Evie.

Meanwhile, Chad was on the tourney field, furiously running sprints and doing updowns, He had fucked Carlos, and it was great, but he wasn't happy. Far from it, he was angry as ever. Because looking back he realized something pretty fucking important. Carlos hadn't enjoyed it.

And Chad hated Carlos for that.


End file.
